


The Little Things

by kuonji



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It'd used to be, Jack could go an entire weekend without even recalling Daniel's name. Now, Jack feels a lurching ache in his gut fifteen times a day.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Posted 2008.12.05
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/19657.html>

It's the little things that catch him, every time. The big ones -- packing up Daniel's apartment, doing the paperwork to transfer ownership of his jeep -- those are obvious and Jack has time to brace himself. Even when he doesn't (when Sergeant Temple hands him a file for the anthropology team by mistake) it's expected for him to suck in a breath and snap a few undeservedly caustic words.

But the little, stupid, inconsequential surprises -- that's what gets him.

He notices people using the fine point pens that Daniel had preferred. His eyes catch on plaid shirts in a crowd. He hates going to the deli now, because the owner always fusses with his glasses with that squinty look. Watching a movie is almost a schizophrenic experience, as Jack fills in Daniel's commentary in his head.

It'd used to be, Jack could go an entire weekend without even recalling Daniel's name. Now, Jack feels a lurching ache in his gut fifteen times a day, whenever he thinks to himself: Daniel would kill to have one of these. If Daniel heard that, he would freak. I wonder if Daniel has ever done this? These guys just don't get it, but Daniel would.

Hanging out with Carter and Teal'c become impossible because, aside from Carter's weepiness and Teal'c's impression of a bigass rock, there's a giant hole there that everyone can see and is terrified of falling into.

Filling the hole is the next surprise.

Jonas Quinn is one big eager ball of energy. He's a walking encyclopedia with the physique of a triathlete. He's passionate and honest, and he's impressively stubborn. He's motivated by all the right reasons. He's so perfect for the job that Jack hates him on sight.

And every time he gets _that_ look on his face -- his face that's way too young and innocent to be watching people die and stealing secrets for a good cause -- Jack's thinking, Meaning of life stuff, Jack!, and he has to excuse himself.

He's almost glad when Osbourne stumbles into their Antarctic bunker months later, gasping for help, because it sends him and Teal'c out on a time-consuming search and rescue. Watching Jonas talk to Ayiana with that amazed, empathetic look of concentration on his face, practically tripping over his words with excitement, is making Jack want to haul off and punch him in the nose.

He yanks on his snow suit and heads out to save a life, and he thinks to himself, Get over it, numbskull.

Daniel's not coming back.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> For JT, always.
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:   
>      [Immemorial](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/17365.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji  
>      [Principal](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/18091.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji  
>      [I Don't Know Him](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/10083.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji   
>      [The Other Side](http://community.livejournal.com/jackslashdaniel/78752.html) (Stargate SG-1), by raedbard  
>      [A Reason To Smile](http://www.area52hkh.net/ast/teand/smile01.php) (Stargate SG-1), by Teand  
>      [Enkiddu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/169156) (Stargate SG-1), by Graculus  
> 


End file.
